Project P.E.R.S.O.N.A.
' THIS RP IS DEDICATED TO THE BEST SIS I HAVE: Fantasy/Lilac, Love ya, sis!!!! Couldn't have done this without you ❤' ' --{Starting Plot}--' You, along with the best and brightest students in the kingdom, have been invited to the Kyng's Royal Lab at the Royal Kyng Academy. Everyone had been informed that they were going to witness history unfold, but no one was given specifics. Upon your arrival, a knight greets you and instructs you to follow him. You do as you are told; soon you arrive in a somewhat cluttered lab full of peculiar things: chemicals, animal bodies, and journals with notes scribbled in an indecipherable language. A man in a lab coat glances up from his work and approaches you with a broad smile. "Welcome! Today, you will witness me make history. After decades of hard work, I, the great DOCTOR ASTER, have accomplished the impossible. I artificially created a vessel with the power to POSSESS SOULS!" You all look at him in bewilderment. This man must be insane. No one has ever harvested a soul, let alone create a vessel to hold one. "Many of you may think I am crazy. Although I cannot change your opinion of me, I swear to you I speak the truth. Bring in Subject Z4N3!" He barked to some guards by the entrance. One of the guards walked over to a wall, knocking thrice. After the screeching of metal-on-metal, the hidden door opened. Moments later, two of the scientist's assistants dragged out the test subject. Judging from his limp body, Subject Z4N3 was either dead or merely unconscious. Since his wrists were chained together, you figured the latter was more probable. While the subject was unshackled and loaded into a glass container, an inky goo flowed into the container until it was full. "Everyone, please put on their provided goggles and stand behind those clear panels. This is an unstable experiment!" Aster informs you and the other students. From behind the panel, you observe Aster stride over to the tank and flick some switches and twist some knobs. He laughs and with the yank of a lever, darkness engulfs the laboratory. "I present to you, PROJECT P.E.R.S.O.N.A!" He declares, gesturing dramatically to the glass tank. As if on cue, a faint white glow begins pulsing rhythmically from within the box. "This is a soul of pure energy. It was specifically engineered to fit this vessel," the doctor explains. The ball of light slowly vanishes into the darkness and is replaced with faint screaming. *....* Silence consumed the lab. Tension in the room grew with each passing moment; everyone held their breaths. Thud! The silence was broken. Two glowing white eyes opened and a pair of hands pounded on the door of the sturdy glass box. "My creation...it worked. IT FINALLY WORKED!" Aster cried ecstatically, turning to you and grabbing your shoulders. "THIS IS THE POWER OF MY CREATION!" He yells before bowing twice more like a conductor of a massive orchestra. Ears ringing from the doctor's yelling, you are shaken by what you've just witnessed. You wonder what it would be like if you were the subject of this mad scientist's mysterious experiment. You shudder at the thought of drowning in that ominous goo. Looking around, you freeze panicked and coming to a realization; guards surround every possible exit. He's planning to keep us here. You have no choice but to watch nervously, trying to smother your curiosity. What is Dr. Aster going to do to us? Are we going to be his next guinea pigs? What has this cruel world become? ' --{Rules}--' - Don't make your character(s) too OP - All characters must be approved by the mods, Fantasy, or myself - Respect the mods and creators (Fantasy/Lilac, and I (Zane)) - Shipping of all kinds is encouraged. (LGBTQ+ is allowed) - No shipping without permission of the O.C.'s owner, please! - If you've read this far, put "PERSONA" in your characters font color (If possible) - You CAN have more than one character, but make sure to keep up with them! (Max: three characters) - Only ONE 'tested' character per person - Three weapons max per character (But they must be found by the character, not equipped right when the RP starts) - NO killing someone else’s character without permission - No controlling other people’s characters. (I, Zane may "use" your character, but only because I need to for the story, otherwise, all actions are for you to determine. I will notify you if I must or need to take control of your O.C.) - No being mean outside of the RP. Hate the character, not the creator - Tragedy, murder, etc. is encouraged for backstories and the main story - If you wish to post gore or murder, please give a warning to the faint-hearted at the top of the post and keep it minimum. - As always, be sure you follow the wiki's rules - Fantasy and I can change these rules and add new rules at any time. - Grammar is a requirement. Please be sure to use the correct spelling, capitalization, punctuation, et cetera. Your form will be rejected if these requirements are not met. Character Forms Student form = * = optional = * Name: * *Nickname(s): * Age: * Gender: * Sexuality: * Personality: * Appearance: * Flaws (min. 3): * *Backstory: * *Weapon(s): * *Race: * Hidden ability: * Powers: * *Crush/Ship: * *Darkest fear: ''' --------------------- '''Tested form = * = optional = (Only one 'tested' per person. And if you chose one, Aster will control them until they receive a soul. After that, they are yours to control.) * Name: * *Nickname(s): * Age: * Gender: * Sexuality: * Personality: * Appearance: * Flaws (min. 3): * *Backstory: * *Weapon(s): * *Hidden ability: * *Powers: * Soul power (I.E.: Soul control, Soul Shatter, Power Surge): * Soul alignment (I.E.: Neutral, Chaotic, Lawful): * Hybrid (I.E.: Animal X Human, etc.): * *Crush/Ship: * *Darkest fear: ' ' {Zane’s form: wolffighting2768} Tested form (* = optional')' Name: 'Zane (Subject Z3N3 under the control of Aster) '*Nickname: 'Z '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''Personality: '''Unknown and (it depends on what soul he uses) '''Appearance: '''White hair and red eyes. Wears a white jumpsuit with ‘Subject Z4N3’ stitched on the back '''Flaws (min. 3): '''Unknown and depends on what soul he uses '*Backstory: 'Created by Aster. '*Weapon(s): 'None '*Hidden ability: Unknown. '*Powers: '''Unknown '''Soul power (I.E.: Soul control, Soul Shatter, Power Surge): '''Soul absorption '''Soul alignment (I.E.: Neutral, Chaotic, Lawful): '''Neutral '''Hybrid (I.E.: Animal X Human, etc.): '''None '*Crush/Ship: 'Open '*Darkest fear: '''Unknown, depends on what soul he uses. Aster created him to feel no fear, but that changes if he uses another soul. Category:Roleplays